


YOI one-shots

by nebelung_cat



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, Alternate Universe - Historical, Anastasia - Freeform, Child Abuse, Cryokinesis, F/M, Homophobia, Injury, M/M, Minor Character Death, Snowed In, The Count of Monte Cristo - Freeform, Trans Female Character, World Figure Skating Championships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nebelung_cat/pseuds/nebelung_cat
Summary: Basically what I hope will be a bunch of unrelated chapters which will make people laugh or maybe even cry. Emphasis on the 'I hope.'Sorry, guys, I'm putting this on a hiatus.





	1. Change (Viktuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri has waited her entire life for this moment. And with Viktor at her side, she can do anything.

In Japan, the word "yūri" means lily. Yuuri believed that to be a beautiful name, which is why she changed it to that.

Before she was 18, she was known as Hideaki, the boy who was teased because he loved figure skating. On her birthday, she immediately changed it to something she believed to be her, but seven years later, and she still hadn't got her gender marker changed.

Nobody seemed to question the fact that she had a girl's name. That was both something she enjoyed and something he hated, as she was still in the men's league instead of the woman's.

But today, that would finally change forever.

Yuuri had gotten reassignment surgery just after the season ended, hoping that she could return to the ice by the time next season began, and she had been getting estrogen doses for ages before that. But for now, with everything in order, she could finally change the M to an F and be happy with herself at last.

But despite her excitement, she was shaking from fear.

"Just go in there," Viktor encouraged her. "You can do it."

"I know I can," she said. "I'm just... Scared."

"Of what? You're finally getting what you always wanted... Right?"

"Of course," she assured him. "I don't know why I'm scared, I just... Am. It's probably just nerves getting the best of me." She chuckled awkwardly. "I can do this. I can do this..." She slowly stepped inside the office.

Viktor waited outside, the tension clearly evident both with him and with Yuuri.

He believed it to be centuries until Yuuri finally came out, her ID held up for anyone to see.

"I did it."

With that, Viktor gripped her in the tightest hug she would probably ever have.

"Ooohhhh, I'm so happy!" He exclaimed. "How do you feel?"

"It's... It's almost like a massive weight I didn't know I was carrying has been taken off my shoulders." She laughed.

"We should get ice cream!" Viktor suggested.

"That would be really, really nice." Yuuri smiled.

And for the first time, she felt truly happy with herself.


	2. Just Why? (Otayuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of his grandfather was hard enough. Realizing who he's living with now is even more emotionally taxing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The context is that Viktor is Yuri’s uncle. We good? Good.

"No. I can't do this, there is no way from now until the end of the universe that will agree to living with _him_."

"I apologize, Mr. Plisetsky," the woman said, "but Viktor Nikiforov is your closest and one of your only living relatives now. Until you are 18, you will be under his custody."

"Can't I be under custody of my coach?" He complained. "Or even better, myself?" She shook her head.

"You still have a year and a half before you turn 18. Unless Mr. Nikiforov is seen as an unfit parent, you will be living with him until then. I'm sorry again, but this decision is final." Yuri groaned loudly and nearly kicked something out of frustration.

"Out of all the assholes in the world, I have to live with Viktor and his godforsaken pig fiancé..." He mumbled.

"What was that?" The woman asked.

"None of your business!"

* * *

 

"So you're moving in with us now, hm?" Victor asked, smiling. "I guess you're our son after all."

"Don't you fucking dare get cocky, I would rather live with Mila or JJ than you."

Viktor gasped dramatically and put a hand to his heart. "You wound me!"

"Says the person who abandoned me for some B-list skater in East Asia," he muttered back.

"Hey! No back-talking to your father!"

"What did I just say about getting cocky?!"

Cut to a few hours later, and Viktor and Yuuri were drunk off their asses in some unnamed bar, while Yuri was sitting at home and playing video games and complaining to his boyfriend through his headset, wondering how he could survive an entire year and a half of the lovebirds.

"I've suffered enough seeing those assholes almost every day, but living with them? I won't be able to survive! You've met both of them, you know how horrible they are to--" he stopped. "Are you reading that book again? We're supposed to be killing people here!" He could hear Otabeck laugh.

 _"Well, I'm sorry if I don't like violent video games,"_ he said, reluctantly picking up his controls. " _Unlike you, I much prefer a book than to something like this."_

"Then why the hell do you have video games in the first place?" Yuri asked.

 _"A friend of me decided to get some for my birthday a while back. A waste, in my opinion."_ He slaughtered two enemies.

"...we can do something else, you know," the Russian said, a bit slow. "There's no reason we have to do this. I only play video games to get rid my violent tendencies," he admitted.

 _"Well, that doesn't seem to work well, does it?"_ Otabek asked him.

"Please. You should see me when I wake up."

 _"Okay,"_ he stated. It took a moment for Yuri to realize what he meant.

"...Otabek Altin, you sly son of a bitch."


	3. Confession (Otayuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri tells Otabek a secret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the madness, kids.

_It was dark, the only source of light being the glowing trail of blue on the floor. Yuri was racing around what seemed to be an endless sea of black marble, a path of ice following him no matter where he stepped. He was panicking. Where was he?_

_Without proper lighting, he was knocked to the ground by something hard. Looking back up, a statue of ice shimmered in the darkness. A statue of someone extremely familiar._

_Yuri broke down in sobs. "I'm sorry..." he kept repeating, "I'm so sorry..."_

Yuri woke up in a cold sweat, panting heavily and clutching his blankets as if they were a lifeline. Nervously, he looked around the room, trying to breathe properly. "It's just a dream," he kept repeating to himself, "he’s alright, he’s alright..."

It took at least a good 15 minutes for him to calm down. He turned to look at the clock, which read 2:41 AM. Realizing that he wouldn’t be able to fall back asleep, he stood up from bed and dragged himself downstairs to make himself coffee. This was going to be a long night.

Black coffee in his grip, he stared at his phone on the table. 'I want to call him...' he thought, 'yet it’s the middle of the night and calling him right now will just seem weird and even suspicious.' Sighing, he raised his mug to sip his coffee, but found it to be covered in a layer of frost. He nearly dropped it.

"God-fucking-damnit!" He yelled, glad that there wasn't anyone in the house. "This is going to take ages to melt," he muttered, trudging towards the sink to bathe the mug in hot water.

* * *

In the morning, in a half-asleep state that Yuri didn’t really remember well, he ended up begging Otabek to come to St. Petersburg.

When Yuri realized this, his boyfriend was already on a plane, and there was nothing he could do about it then. Unless he could find some clever way to cover up what he really wanted to tell him, he was pretty much screwed at this point.

He spent the day pacing between routine practices, pondering what he could possibly say that would hide the truth. After sone hours of wondering and thinking, he forced himself to catch a cab to pick him up.

Externally, he was just fine. Internally, he was completely panicking. 'What am I going to tell him? I don’t even remember what I said on the phone!' He nearly banged his head on the window. When the car stopped, he reluctantly stepped out of the taxi and paid the driver a little extra to wait for him.

Otabek was waiting inside, wondering why Yuri was taking so long. Or maybe that was just his nerves talking to him.

"Uh... Beka...?" Otabek almost whirled around upon hearing his nickname.

"Ah, Yuri," he said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck. Why was he so nervous? "Hi. You sounded pretty winded on the phone. Is everything alright?"

"Everything's fine!" Yuri quickly blurted out. Otabek looked at him, a bit concerned and a tad curious. "I... I just wanted to tell you something and and I felt that I needed to be with you in person to say it."

Otabek's thoughts instantly took a turn for the worse. "You aren't... Breaking up with me, are you?"

"No! No! God, no!" A bit of that worry melted away. The worst case scenario wouldn't be a reality. He couldn't help but be relived.

”Then... What is it?" He asked. Yuri was struck silent for a moment.

"L-let's wait until nightfall, eh? I feel like that's a better time." Otabek was certainly questioning Yuri, but he didn't vocalize it.

"Okay, then... 'Til sunset." 

* * *

 "So what did you want to tell me?" Otabek asked, staring at St. Petersburg from up above. It was a pretty tall apartment complex.

"I was actually thinking that I should so you. I'm better with that kind of stuff." 'No tuning back now," he thought.

"Yuri, what are you trying to--" he was cut off by his own gasp, blue light peeping through Yuri's hands. A snowball, floating and glowing periwinkle, appeared in his hands. Thrusting the snowball in the air, the ball exploded and a flurry of flakes showered down.

"You--what--how?" Otabek raised a weak hand to the snowfall. Yuri couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Magic? If that’s the right word for it," he said, looking up towards the snow. "It's been like this since I was born. Some weird control over the winter." He sighed. "You can see why nobody knows about this. I mean, this is a world of science. I'd be stuck in a cell in a laboratory like those illegal American mind control experiments."

"A strange analogy, but it works." Otabek shrugged. "I promise I won't tell anyone."

"Oh, thank God." Yuri gave a breath of relief. "I was scared out of my mind about what you would think of me after this. I thought you’d break up with me or something."

"You thought that I would break up with you after this?" He asked, taking his hand. "This is amazing. I don't know how to explain it, but it’s like you’re some sort of superhero."

"A superhero? I never thought of it like that..." Yuri looked out on the city. He could see the ocean from there.

"I don't even have a use for my powers, so we probably won't ever have to speak of it again."

Twin laughs filled the air.


	4. The Weirdest Dream (Viktuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuuri meets a man with silver hair while he's on the run from the king.

'Yuuri Katauki: wanted for high treason against the crown' is what all the posters said. '500 gold coins, dead or alive'. Yuuri couldn't help but tear down the posters whenever he saw them, throwing them into places people wouldn't look.

For now, he was hiding out in a port town, hoping to buy a ship and gain passage to Essos. He decided to have a drink at the tavern, which he soon realized was a bad idea. He was horrible when drunk, telling his darkest secrets to strangers.

"Mind if I sit next to you?"

Yuuri looked up from his beer to see a man, obviously taller than himself, but with piercing blue eyes and silver hair. The hair strikes him as extremely odd, but he didn't comment on it. "Uh, yes," he answered, "yeah, sure."

The man sat down across from him, ordering a glass of brandy. "So, where're you from, hm?" He questioned.

Yuuri looked around nervously. "Uh... the Vale," he lied. He was actually born and raised in King's Landing his entire life, but after discovering that the king had been borne out of incest, he was, as the posters said, charged with high treason against the king. Despite the fact that said king was dead now, there was still a price on his life, so he kept going.

"Really, now?" He asked. "Why are you not there?"

"After the death of Lady Sara, I chose to leave. Westeros is getting out of hand, and I'm sure I can find a new life in Pentos or Braavos."

"Interesting," the man replied." He held out his hand. "I'm Viktor. Winterfell."

Hesitantly, Yuuri took it. "...Dyri," he lied again.

The two became completely wrapped up in conversation, both bit by bit consuming more alcohol. Sadly for Yuuri, he w

had the alcohol sensitivity of a rabbit, and got hammered after four beers.

"Y-you know what?" Yuuri said drunkly. "I've decided that I like you. We show g-go upstairs to one of the r...rooms and bang it out like there's no tomorrow!"

"Wait... What?"

I'll leave what happens next to your imagination.

* * *

 Yuuri slowly sat up from the bed, looking around his bedroom. Groping for his phone, he grabbed it and stared at the time. 6:53 AM.

Viktor woke up soon afterwards as well. He looked to Yuuri with a faint smile. "Mornin'. How did you sleep?"

"I... I think we should stop watching Game of Thrones for a while."

Viktor couldn't help but laugh.

It was two months before they picked up where they left off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was binge-watching Game of Thrones and this was the result. I'm not sorry.
> 
> Also, the king can be anyone, but I was thinking of JJ while writing this.


	5. Free at Last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri leaves his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to put a big warning for child abuse here. Please, if you've suffered from any kind of abuse in the past, I advise against reading this. Please, don't.  
> Also, if you're Christian, I'd be cautious reading this as well. Please don't hate me.

* * *

Yuri tapped his foot on the ground impatiently, waiting for Viktor to show up. How long had it been already? It felt like an hour, but he couldn't live that far away.

_"I supported your skating," his mother said. "I supported your moving away from Moscow. I have spent the last sixteen years helping you and caring for you!" she yelled. "I shall not support your diverting away from our beliefs by loving men!"_

_"You never supported me!" Yuri retorted. "You starved me for three days when I said I was moving to St. Petersburg! I had to beg Grandfather for money when I started skating lessons!"_

_"It was necessary," she stated plainly._

_"How the fuck was that necessary?!" Yuri yelled. "Three days of nothing but water, and you say it was necessary?!"_

_A hard slap on his cheek. "Don't you dare yell at your mother like that ever again!" She demanded._

_"Oh, I'm going to yell at you again," he promised. "I'm going to yell at you so fucking hard, you'll have a ringing in your ears FOR A WEEK!"_

_Another slap, this time pushing him a bit backwards. "You are gay!" She said loudly, as if it were derogatory. To Yuri, it really wasn't by now, considering that he was forced to be around Yuuri and Viktor for half of the competitive season. "You know full and well that this shatters God's plan!"_

_"Well, I'm not a crazy Christian like you!" Yuri yelled, baring his teeth. "And if you think liking the same sex 'shatters God's plan', then I'm sorry, but it was shattered a long time ago. And you can go to hell for all of this as well!“_

_His mother's eyes widened. "You wouldn't dare!"_

_"Oh, I do dare," he said. "And you can go there never talk to me again!" Storming up the stairs, he quickly packed what little he had in his bedroom, and walked out the door, not even dating to look back. His cat followed close behind him._

"Yurio? Are you in there?"

Yuri looked up to find Viktor and Yuuri standing in the car before him. "Oh, yeah," he said, not even mentioning his dislike of his nickname. "I'm here." He quickly climbed into the backseat and shut the door, Olga climbing onto his lap.

Yuuri dared to pry. "What happened?" He asked. "You look so shaken up. Is something wrong?"

"Everything's fine," Yuri said quickly, "I'm jus staying with you guys until we get back to St. Petersburg. Alright?!" There was complete silence for the rest of the ride.

* * *

They ordered an extra room for Yuri. He was relived knowing that he wouldn't have to share a room with the idiots.

Being being given the key, he slammed the hotel door shut and collapsed on the bed. He was also happy that the hotel allowed pets, because if they didn't, where would Olga go?

Being alone at last, he allowed some tears to fall down. Yeah, the great Yuri Plisetsky, silently sobbing in a hotel room. It seemed impossible, but it was happening.

"Damn Mom," he said through his crying spell, hugging his cat tightly. "Damn her for being such a goddamned, homophobic bitch," he sobbed.

The crying continued until he heard the door suddenly unlock. He went frozen stiff, still hugging Olga. A few tears still came out of their own accord.

"Yuri?" A voice asked. "Are you asleep?" Yuri dared to reply.

"Yeah, I'm awake," she said, a somewhat successful attempt at regaining his normal, annoyed tone. "How did you get in here?"

"I asked for another key," Viktor answered. Yuri felt him sit down on the edge of the bed. "What's wrong? Please, we're worried for you."

"It's none of your business, asshole! Now leave me alone so I can sleep." He heard a sigh.

"Fine. I'll leave you alone for now." The indent in the bed popped back up and Viktor left the room. Yuri resumed his crying and slowly fell asleep. 

He never saw his mother again.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, God, I am so sorry about this.  
> I don't like torturing characters much, and this was supposed to have a somewhat fluffy ending, but it didn't feel right.  
> And yeah, I changed Potya's name to Olga. I don't exactly like the name, so I changed it. I can do that... Right?  
> Anyway, there's a good chance I won't come up with a Christmas one-shot in time, so if I don't do it, Merry Christmas to all of you!


	6. I Will Be There

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri enters a school musical. To nobody's surprise, everyone finds out.

Yuri had begun to arrive late to skating practice, something which, over time, had aroused suspicion in Yuuri, Viktor, and even Mila. None of them had bothered to ask him why, assuming that whatever it was, he'd yell at them until they went away. It was only until a month had passed like this before Vvitro was the first to ask.

Yuri had been untying his skates and replacing them with shoes when Viktor sat down next to him, staring. Yuri groaned. "What the hell to you want, Viktor?" He asked, slinging his bag over his shoulder.

"I've noticed that you'be been late to your classes for the past month," he mentioned. "Any reason why?"

"I've been forced to get a tutor for a class that I've been failing, alright?" Irritation was clear in his tone. "And feel free to tell that to Katsudon and the hag as well." He left the room, leaving Viktor to wonder what class he was failing.

It was another few weeks before Mila came striding into the room, a rolled-up paper in her grip. Yuri was the first to notice, and panicked a bit.

'Shit shit shit shit shit shit shit! She found out!'

"Yuri isn't failing a grade at all," Mila declared, grabbing Viktor and Yuuri's attention. Mila slammed the paper on a table, revealing a colorful poster with the words 'The Count of Monte Cristo' written in large letters. "He joined a school musical!"

They were all too stunned to speak, slowly turning their heads to face Yuri, who was doing all he could to not let his face become the color of a ruby.

"I... Um... So what if decided to take part in a play?!" He defended. "It's off-season, I can afford to do other things!"

"Yuri..." Viktor trailed off. "Two things. One, where and when is this happening? And two, who are you playing?"

"Like hell I'm going to tell you!" He yelled.

"Dabrovsky School, 7 PM," Mila answered, "and Albert de Morcerf."

"Damnit, Mila!"

* * *

 After it was all over, Yuri was just about to leave before Yuuri and Viktor could get to him when a pair of hands covered his eyes.

"Guess who just saw his boyfriend in a musical," a familiar voice said. Yuri ripped away the hands and spun around, Otabek smiling at him.

"You--I--uh--you saw me?" He looked away. "Jesus, this is embarrassing..."

"It's anything but embarrassing. My lover's a little prodigy."

"Shut the fuck up before I bite your face off." Otabek laughed.

"As you wish."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Count of Monte Cristo is the musical that got me into musicals. The musical's great, the book's great, I highly recommend reading it if you haven't already.


	7. Breaking News (Otayuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri drops everything to fly to Almaty, praying that Otabek is still alive.

Yuri stared at his Skype conversation with Otabek. They usually called daily, and since he didn't answer either of Yuri's two calls. Sighing, he went to scroll mindlessly through news articles when he nearly dropped his phone upon seeing the top one.

'Kazakh figure skater stabbed in leg and arm during car robbery', the title said. Yuri threw his phone down on the bed and quickly began to stuff clothes in the largest bag he could find.

His grandfather ended up walking in while he was packing. "Yura?" He asked in his raspy voice. "Where are you going?" Yurt only glanced at him while zipping up his bag.

"I need to get to Almaty. Now."

"What? Yura, you cannot just leave like that, you need to plan things like this in advan--"

"Otabek could be dead and I wouldn't know!" Yuri protested. "I'm sorry, Grandpa, but I need to leave to know if Otabek is still alive." With that, he left the house to grab a taxi to the airport.

* * *

It was no more than 12 hours later that he found Otabek's room. A great weight was life's off his chest when they told him that he was fine and recuperating. Barging into the room, he found Otabek sound asleep, the heart monitor beeping at a regular pace. Dropping his bag, Yuri raced over to cup his face.

"Beka?" He asked in a shaky tone. "P-please wake up... I'm begging you..."

"Mr. Plisetsky, I'm not truly sure that disturbing hm is the--" the doctor said, being cut off by a now-awake Otabek.

"Ugh... Yuri...? Where..."

"The hospital, Beka," Yuri told him, crying tears of relief. "I... I thought you were dead, asshole."

Otabek couldn't help but smile at that. "It's not my fault someone tried to--" He looked up at the doctor. "The robbers. Have they been found?"

"The good news is that were found two hours ago," she said, nodding. "As for the bad news, due to your injuries, you'll have to take at least the next few months off from skating, and the next competitive season." Both were shocked into silence. To be forced to withdraw from an entire season was every skater's nightmare, and this was Otabek's career, he couldn't spend that long off the ice!

"You'll be unable to walk for the next few weeks, and after that, you'll be starting physical therapy for the next few months. I would suggest a wheelchair, but you can use crutches if you wish. The earliest you can start practicing skating again is 4 to 5 months, more likely 6." She glanced at Yuri. "If you want, I can transfer your plan so you can do all of this in Russia."

"Thank you for the offer, and I'll take it." Otabek looked up to Yuri and gave him a look of content. Yuri smiled back, holding his hand.

* * *

Seven months had passed before Otabek suggested that he start to enter competitions again. Yuri was reluctant, but seeing how both injuries had healed up pretty well, he let him enter a national competition. Which turned to third at Skate America, and then first at the Rostelecom Cup, and then second at the Grand Prix Final, and then first at Four Continents, and then eventually, winning second place at Worlds aside Yuri.

Nevertheless, the season following his injury was a very, very good year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My writing is slowly deteriorating as time goes on.  
> For those who don't know, this is based off the death of Denis Ten, who was killed last July.


	8. Let it Snow (Viktuuri)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day, and Viktor and Yuuri are snowed in. What do they do? You'll see.

Viktor had everything planned for the 14th. Everything. Big breakfast, chocolates, the park, dinner at an exclusive restaurant (he had his ways), a fucking opera, possibly sex if Yuuri was up for it, the entire day was planned.

At least, until he woke up to a good four feet of snow.

Being in Russia, snow was completely expected in the winter, more than two feet of snow in February wasn't that common, so Viktor was taken by surprise. He was also pretty pissed off because that meant that they couldn't drive anywhere, so the park, dinner, and the opera were out. And you could understand why, the last two were expensive as hell!

But nevertheless, he let Yuuri sleep and went to making the meal he planned, something with at he was glad he could still do. About an hour and a half passed before Yuuri came down, yawning and mindlessly brushing his hair with his fingers.

"Viktor...?" He called out, stumbling into the living room. "Where are you...?" Viktor dashed into the other room before Yuuri could set a foot in the kitchen.

"Go back to sleep, Yuuri," he prompted, guiding him towards the stairs. "I'll wake you up when it's time." Yuuri quietly headed back upstairs and fell right back asleep, and Viktor couldn't help but grin a bit. He zoomed back to the kitchen before the pancakes got burnt.

* * *

"Yuuri..." Victor prodded Yuuri awake, poking a finger in his side repeatedly.

"Ugh..." Yuuri's eyes slowly opened. "Viktor? What is that smell..." Sitting up, he gasped a little when he saw the feast that Viktor had made while he was sleeping.

"You... Did all that?" Yuuri looked up. "Why?"

"Did you forget what day it is?" Victor asked, smiling. "It's the 14th, silly."

"The 14th?" He looked at the calendar. "Oh. It is Thursday." He propped his glasses on. "Well, thanks for the effort, but you don't expect me to eat all of this alone, do you?"

"Well... Yes and no. I mean, if you want to, then yeah, we'll eat this together."

"Good." He then whispered, "If I'm going down, you're going down with me," smiling.

* * *

"You got us tickets to the opera?!"

"Well... A rock opera, technically, but yeah, an opera. Shame we can't go, though." He pointed behind him towards the window. "Cause of the... Well, blizzard outside." Yuuri stared at the ceiling for a moment, before sitting down and opening his computer.

"It's not the rock opera you were hoping for, but there is a German musical of it somewhere on YouTube... Found it!" He patted the seat next to him on the couch, and Viktor gladly took it.

"So, you had dinner planned for us as well?" Yuuri asked.

"Yeah, I did, but that was also cancelled because of the storm." He rolled his eyes as he said it. "This is January weather, and January was over two weeks ago.

"I know, Viktor. It's horrible." It was oddly comfortable silence for a while. They were already halfway through the musical before Viktor spoke up.

"...We can agree that the book is better, right?"

"Yeah, the book is better."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, more Monte Cristo. It will never end. And there is an English translation of the musical on YouTube, so check it out!  
> Honestly, this isn't as long as I wanted it to be, but I hope I didn't disappoint.


	9. Once Upon a December

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an empty palace covered in dust, Yuri dances to a long-lost song.

Yuri truly didn't know what he was doing, but all he knew was that it was his birthday, and he decided to spend it in the abandoned Winter Palace.

No more than a decade before now did the now-deceased Romanovs reside in this castle, the four daughters and one son running and playing and enjoying a splendid life. Now, they were long since gone, and Russia was now in the grip of communism. But that's beside the point.

There was a secret entrance that was left unhidden, which Yuri used to sneak in. On the inside, it seemed much larger, as if the hallways could move in for eternity. It felt like hours before Yuri stumbled upon a set of doors, left open to reveal a glorious ballroom. Avoiding it for just a moment, he wiped a sleeve on a mirror, staring at himself.

Until a few days ago, he had spent his entire known life in an isolated orphanage far, far away from St. Petersburg. As of his birthday, he had only had three full meals, if one could even call them that. But at the moment, Yuri didn't care. He xouldn't help but feel a sets of familiarity with the place, as if he had visited the Winter Palace once a long time ago.

He slowly made his way into the ballroom, and in the very back of his head, a sound akin to a music box began to play, accompanied by a gentle song.

_Dancing bears, painted wings. Things I almost remember. And a song someone sings, once upon a December..._

Yuri glided down the staircase with ease, as if he were attending a royal ball. Sometime during that, his eyes closed, and when he opened them, the room was suddenly lit up with lights, translucent images of people coming to life. If Yuri wasn't,t mesmerized, he might have considered himself crazy, but right now, he was drawn to it.

_Someone holds me safe and warm. Horses prance through a silver storm._

Yuri bowed to a spirit, a woman in a baby blue dress. The lady giggled, curtsied, and walked away smiling. He continued further into the center of the room. Another woman came up to him and offered her hand.

_Figures dancing gracefully, across my memory..._

And Yuri danced. Somehow, he knew exactly what steps to take, which direction to move, when to grab hold and when to let go. He even vaguely remembered dancing with a man once, maybe even twice. Throughout it all, he never spoke, but often held a conversation through sight alone.

_Far away, long ago. Glowing dim as an ember._

Yuri must have danced with every woman in the room. He never tired, never stopped, and he felt like he could dance in the palace forever. Until he came to a suddenly slow pace, joining hands with an elderly woman, with grey hair, but Yuri's eyes.

_Things my heart used to know. Things it yearns to remember..._

The slow pace was kept through the entire dance. For reasons unknown, he felt a stronger connection to this particular entity, as the whole crowd backed away to give them room. Neither of them looked away for the entire sequence, a soft smile on both their faces the entire time.

_And a song someone sings..._

They came to a halt. She leaned in and kissed Yuri on the forehead, and if he didn't know better, looked like she was about to cry. Reluctantly, they both pulled away, and Yuri gave a final bow. And just as quickly as they appeared, the ghosts vanished and the lights went out, and Yuri was alone once more.

_Once upon a December..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm honestly proud of this. Clearly, I could have made it longer, but I do think that this is a genuinely nice chapter.  
> Don't get used to it, though.


	11. The Greatest Show

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuri, for the third time, wins Worlds. His exhibition skate is a bit out of the ordinary.

Yuri doesn't know how many medals he's won at this point. But right now, all that matters is that he won gold, and bested Katsuki once again.  Either way, he was elated; he had won Worlds, and after three years, he could finally start dreaming of beating Nikiforov's record. Only then would he have bragging rights.  
  
But I'm getting sidetracked.  
  
Yuri glided onto the ice in complete darkness, a voice announcing his name. And like that, lights came on and the music played.  
  
_"Ladies and gents, this is the moment you've been waiting for."_ The lights went out again, then back on. _"Been searching in the dark, your swear soaking through the floor."_ Out again. _"And buried in your bones there's an ache that you can't ignore."_ And it began to dim and brighten up along with the beat.  
  
_"Taking your breath, stealing your mind. And all that was real is left behind."_ Yuri closed his eyes, moving as if he were a machine.    
  
_"Don't fight it, it's coming for you, running at ya. It's only this moment, don't care what comes after. Your fever dream, can't you see it getting closer. Just surrender 'cause you feel the feeling taking over. _"__  Only one light remained, following Yuri’s movements. __"It__ _'s fire, it's freedom, it's flooding open. It's a preacher in the pulpit and you'll find devotion. _"__

__"_ There's something breaking at the brick of every wall, it's holding. All that you know... So tell me do you wanna go? _"_ _The lights came back on, but in polychrome this time, and to the surprise of everyone, other competitors had shown up in the darkness and skated together in a myriad of colors reflecting off the ice.

__"_ Where it's covered in all the colored lights. Where the runaways are running the night. Impossible comes true, it's taking over you. Oh! This is the greatest show! _"_  
_

Some skated alone, like Mila and Seung-Gil and JJ. But many skated with another, like the Crispino twins, Guang-Hong and Leo, Yuuri and Viktor.

__"_ We light it up, we won't come down. And the sun can't stop us now! Watching it come true, it's taking over you.  
Oh! This is the greatest show! _"__

__"_ Colossal we come, these renegades in the ring. Where the lost get found in the crown of the circus king! _"__  Yuri remained alone, he and his closest friend on opposite sides of the rink.

__"_ It’s everything you ever want. Is everything you ever need. And it’s right here in front of you. This is where you wanna be… this is where you wanna be! _"__  On that last word, Leo and Guang-Hong separated, Yuri and Otabek joined together, and for a moment, the latter two forgot where they were. The thousands of people fell to the back of their minds, and they were alone. But then they came to reality and all was normal again. They weren’t Yuuri and Viktor, for God’s sake!

For a few moments, all eyes were on Yuuri and Viktor, as the lights were dimmed once again. _"_ _Cause everything you want is right in front of you. And the impossible is coming true. And the walls can’t stop us now, yeah! _"__

Lights bursting back to life, the last verse of the song played on the speakers. _"_ _This is the greatest show! This is the greatest show! This the greatest show! Oh, this is the greatest show! _"__

And like that, the song ended, and the entire stadium cheered. Yuri and Otabek exchanged a glance, smiling. Guang-Hong and Leo kept a grip on each other. And Viktor had Yuuri stuck close to his chest, despite his attempts to escape. 

Vanishing into the locker rooms, Yuri gagged when the older couple kissed. Otabek gave him a sympathetic pat on the shoulder for support.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wish I did more than just copy and paste lyrics and write some text in between, but... hey, I correlated with Worlds!  
> Yay...


End file.
